Battle
Battles are at the heart of Final Liberation. They can be played as "stand-alone" conflicts, or as part of the Single Player Campaign. Deployment ... Force Morale Force Morale is the measure of your Regiment's willingness to fight. Once it reaches zero, the regiment routs and its controller loses the game. Every time you lose a unit, your morale drops by an amount equal to the unit's cost. In addition, each turn you lose 25 morale for each objective held by the enemy. Contested or neutral objectives (those that are marked half-Imperial and half-Orkish) don't count. In the Campaign game, the objectives are usually far away from your deployment zone, meaning that time is working against you. Unit Morale (Suppression) As units take casualties, or survive hits (from weapons that could actually hurt them), their suppression will increase. When it gets high enough, they will gradually lose movement points, and will only be able to fire once per turn. In addition, some members of the unit may break and flee (vehicles will expose their rear armour when doing so). Any unit that reaches the edge of the battlefield counts as destroyed. Space Marines have a special ability that makes them less likely to rout, but they still suffer suppression as normal. Titans and Gargants of any kind are also less likely to rout, but it *can* happen. Suppression will gradually decrease over time, and routed units may rally. Having certain units nearby will help reduce suppression more quickly. These are the following: *Commissar *Imperial Guard Captain (any) *Leviathan (needs verification) *Nobz (any Clan) *Warboss *Gargant with Gork Head (Great Gargant, Slasher Gargant) Winning and Losing A player wins a battle if one of the following happens: *enemy army morale is reduced to 0 (because his opponents hold objectives) *all enemy units are destroyed *the only remaining enemy units are Marauders or Fighta-Bommerz (airstrike units) Aftermath (Campaign game only) In the Campaign game, losing a battle means losing your Regiment, while winning a battle means you've sucessfully conquered the province, or driven back an Ork counter-attack. After the battle, the following happens to your units: 1. Surviving units get experience (the whole unit does, even if only 1 squad out of five survived). Units start as Green, meaning they're less effective than normal. After they survive one battle they become Regular. After 3 further battles, they become Veterans, meaning they become more effective and less likely to run. 2. Any unit that fled off the battlefield is lost. 3. Any unit that that was routed, but still on the battlefield, is recovered. 4. Damaged titans and superheavies are fully repaired. This is free of charge. 5. Squads of infantry that lost some, but not all, of their members are returned to full strength. This is also free of charge. Units that lost some of their members can be repaired in the unit buying screen. Just click on the red wrench icon below the unit. Repairing a unit costs only half of buying a new one, so try to keep at least one member of each unit alive.